


【白五白】「観覧車と白昼夢」(Ferris wheel and daydream)【白→牛前提】

by binbinkoININder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Unfinished
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binbinkoININder/pseuds/binbinkoININder
Summary: *私設多*年齡操作*同居設定*白布抽煙





	【白五白】「観覧車と白昼夢」(Ferris wheel and daydream)【白→牛前提】

【白五白】【白→牛前提】  
「観覧車と白昼夢」  
作詞・作曲:Nem  
唄:灯油  
ほら扉開いて　怖がらないでいいよ  
この街一番の　眺めを見せたげる  
ゆらゆら揺られて　鳥籠は昇る  
いつかあの星に　届くだろうか  
午後9時の景色　サイリウムが躍る  
気持ちいいけど　まだ足りないよ  
バレちゃいけないから  
身を隠しておいて  
こんな場所で  
落ち着く僕じゃないんだ  
足が竦んだって　歯車は止まらない  
飛び降りたら最後  
一緒にバラバラさ  
ゆらゆら揺られて　鳥籠は昇る  
行き着く先なら　分かってるさ  
午前0時過ぎ　全てを手に入れる  
美しいだろう　美しいだろう？  
そんな悲しい顔　しないで笑ってよ  
これを君に　君に見せたかったのに  
ああ　全部　全部　全部  
夢のよう　夢なんだろう  
午前3時には　街の明かりも消え  
闇もそっと　落ちていくんだ  
新しい朝に　君は扉を開け  
僕を置いて　歩き出すよ  
碌に手も握って  
あげられなかったね  
こんな奴の  
傍に居てくれてありがとう  
さようなら

*私設多  
*年齡操作  
*同居設定  
*白布抽煙

終於到了週五的傍晚，這是五色從每週職業選手的訓練中解脫的一刻。簡單的整理同居人傳來的訊息，決定自己先去吃個作為犒賞自己又能快速解決的拉麵攤。每一個人都是尖峰時段各處竄流的魚，順著目標的方向滑過，不留一絲眷戀。

回家總是有點期待的，至少隔天是兩人都休息的日子，不用為了上班或訓練，每次晚歸都只能草草的洗洗睡，沒甚麼共享的時間。白布應該已經回到他們的家了吧？不知道自己這麼早回去會不會嚇一跳呢？

五色邊腦內模擬各種情況，一如往常大剌剌地轉開家門，裡面卻是黑壓壓的一片。

「……還沒回來嗎？」五色自問自答，繞過玄關直見平時拉起的落地窗簾敞開，夜晚的東京竟是如此眩目，光害幾乎把陽台落單的人影給吞沒。

 

「白布桑？」落地窗上的影子並沒有動靜，也許是因為這個氣密窗性能太好的原因，氣味跟聲音僅僅是隔著一片玻璃就分處兩個世界。五色拉開落地窗，特殊的滑軌摩擦聲終於引起了對方的注意。

「白布桑，我回來了。」  
「歡迎回來，工。」背光的白布的五官跟指節閃耀異樣的光芒，西裝外套跟領帶已經不知去哪，敞開的領口露出消瘦的鎖骨——大概是因為大學後開始抽煙加上減少了鍛鍊身體的機會吧——平時一絲不苟的亞麻色瀏海被大樓風吹得瀟灑。即使白布笑得是如此溫柔，又或是因為那樣溫柔的笑容，簡直就像亡靈一樣，要是觸碰到就會消融在光暈裡。

「在想什麼事嗎？」五色湊到白布旁邊，刻意挑了逆風的方位，免得被二手煙嗆到。作為運動員，身體狀況還是得時刻注意的。  
「發呆而已。工，過來。」熟練的取下嘴裡仍在燃燒的香煙，一個順勢就扣住了五色的後頸，左手則從下面環住背部，銬上。  
「還在抽煙呢！」五色小小聲的抗議，還是不敵霸道不講理的上下關係，任由前輩擺佈。煙草的苦味，混雜對方好聞的氣味（洗髮精或是沐浴乳殘留的氣味？還是天生的體味？），在舌尖追逐的時候糾纏交換（剛才不應該吃拉麵的，真是壞了味蕾，不過好在自己吃完還吞了片薄荷紙）。  
「……先洗澡吧，記得刷牙。」白布冷漠的砸嘴，又抽了一口菸才順手把煙蒂按熄。  
「是！」明明就是白布學長自己湊過來的！心裡這麼想的五色把話吞回肚子裡……再過半小時應該狀況會好點吧？至少剛才的情況聽起來是沒有白費期待。  
「還是你想洗鴛鴦浴？」  
「欸？在、說什麼啊！」五色理解這不常聽聞的詞彙的瞬間，耳朵就誠實的滾燙了起來。「不要、講的、這麼奇怪！」  
「好了好了，我們都坦誠相見這麼久了，還叫個什麼勁，處男嗎？」  
「白布學長才沒資格說這種話！」  
「啊，是，是。快點進來洗澡。」白布已經脫了個乾淨，看到磨蹭著的五色完全不手下留情，直接剝掉所有衣物。雖然早就習慣這種蠻橫，五色對今天異常積極的白布桑還是有點驚喜。

狹小的浴間對成年男子又更加的擁擠，乾脆幫對方清潔才省得互相沐浴的時候磕磕絆絆。高中那時是怎麼樣的呢？合宿所只有淋浴設備，就算到了公共澡堂也是互相各洗各的，只去過幾次的汽車旅館有各種各樣豪華的噱頭，就沒這樣擠過，用同樣的洗髮精、潤髮乳、沐浴乳到牙膏，太多化學合成的氣味拉出了本來應該沒有的距離，刺激的泡沫終究被花灑沖淡，仔細用舌尖品嚐可能還可以吃出原來的味道。

箍起浸濕的瀏海，免得被洗刷下來的化學藥劑刺傷眼睛；但就算睜起眼也是被水入侵，乾脆就閉上眼——聽說相濡以沫這句話是形容在乾涸的護城河裡的魚兒，拼命吐出泡泡來使對方的嘴不至於枯竭窒息——一次又一次的吸吮對方的氣息。


End file.
